a daiyoukai, and his miko
by Josie Tumbleston
Summary: Inuyasha hurts Kagome pretty badly both physically and emotionally. as shes running away she runs into Sesshoumaru, literally. But somethings different about the young miko. Can Sesshoumaru figure out what it is before everyone's world is thrown into utter chaos. first ever Inuyasha fanfic please review, Rated M for later chapters. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters T.T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Kagome was crying uncontrollably, running through the woods faster than anyone thought she could as branches grabbed at her clothes and hair. She Just ran, not bothering to look where she was going, not even to catch her breath, sobbing to herself, "_how could he do this to me? it's like he wasn't himself_." However, she was unaware that someone was listening, having smelled the salty tears and the metallic scent of blood that rolled off her in waves, when she literally ran into the silver haired mans chest. Kagome would have fallen if it weren't for the strong striped arm that had wrapped itself around her waist. She looked up into a pair of breathtakingly gold eyes and collapsed against him in fear, as the memories of the past few hours rushed through her head once more. Sesshoumaru, not knowing what to do to help the troubled young woman, scooped her up and carried her to a nearby lake then laid her on the shore waiting for her to regain consciousness. He stared at her, taking in her disheveled appearance. Her shirt was torn to almost rags as it hung from her shoulders revealing the strange contraption that seemed to be there to bind her breasts but Sesshoumaru was unsure, her skirt was relatively unharmed except for a few rips and tears but her panties were gone, probably torn to shreds by his idiot half brother. Her feet were bare with scratches all over them from running so long in the woods. It didn't take long for her to rouse as her reiki felt the powerful but calm presence beside her, sitting up slowly she looked in his direction with almost dead eyes and asked as though resigned to the fate she was asking about. "_Are you going to kill me?_" She stared at the ground, no longer able to stand his piercing gaze. "_If I had wanted to kill you, I, Sesshoumaru, would have done so by now, miko_", Said the stoic daiyoukai like it was obvious.

Kagome released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and lowered her head into her hands crying again, but this time less hysterical as she finally gave into the exhaustion from running for what seemed like to hours to her. Sesshoumaru looked to the frail women in front of him and frowned, she was a lot thinner then he remembered, even before this terrible ordeal had taken place. The poor girl looked absolutely defeated, which for some reason didn't sit well with him, no, he wanted the strong defiant girl, the one who showed him no fear even if it did annoy him. From the looks of her something had been going on for a while, she had changed into a sniveling mess and Sesshoumaru didn't like it, though, he knew not why. Why should it bother him if she cried till she passed out, He wouldn't admit even to himself that it bothered him that she didn't seem as strong willed as before. He could smell Inuyasha all over her. He pondered on why his brother seemed to have attacked this girl in such a brutal manner. He could smell the blood that was just now starting to slow running down from the deep claw marks he used to pry the unwilling girls legs apart. She had gotten away in time, for he could still smell her innocence, this pleased him for a reason he did not yet know. Physically he knew she would heal as long as they did something to stop the bleeding from the many gashes and scratches she had, but mentally, he wasn't sure, for even he knew how much the young miko had loved his hanyou brother. He was just staring when a thought struck him; the miko had said that his brother hadn't been himself.

Though Sesshoumaru didn't like his young brother and the thought of the young woman being in love with him angered Sesshoumaru beyond belief. A human he supposedly cared nothing about, he himself couldn't help but agree with that statement. It wasn't like the hanyou to attack someone without reason. Even though Inuyasha didn't love Kagome, he still cared for her deeply as he did all his friends, youkai, and mortals alike. "_Miko, you need to clean yourself and sleep, then I will allow you to accompany me to my castle tomorrow. I will have my healers attend your wounds and the cold water should stop the rest of the bleeding once they've been cleaned_" Kagome just nodded then walked to the water looking at her reflection. Sesshoumaru chose this moment to rush to a nearby hut he smelled close by, and asked for some linen to help her dress her wounds, thinking it best to at least tend to them now before infection set in. When he got back to her she was just sitting there in her weird breast thing and her skirt having decided she couldn't save her shirt, and did not think her modesty was needed at this point since she had been half naked this whole time. What difference did it make now that she had thrown the rags away? Sesshoumaru slowly approached her, trying not to startle her, though he felt certain she knew he was there. He sat down beside her, he began to bandage her with the torn linen, everything was fine till he got to her legs. He paused as some need deep within him twitched. He then handed her the torn pieces and looked away, motioning toward her to wrap them. After she had finished, Sesshoumaru laid his hayori around her shoulders to not only cover her but to keep her warm, not needing it himself. She then lay back, suddenly too tired to even notice his muscled chest and well defined arms, and faded off to a fretful sleep, her instincts telling her she could trust him at the moment to keep her safe while she tried to sleep. Sesshoumaru's imposing presence would keep anyone from coming any closer. Watching the stars he sat beneath a tree, stretching out his long slim legs then crossing them, and waited till morning. One night seemed like an hour to the immortal being. Upon the sun rising, poor Kagome felt like a stranger in her own aching body, she thanked kami that she was able to get away before anything completely devastating happened or worse. She feared Inuyasha. She felt he had been out for blood. Had it not been for the enchanted beads he still wore around his neck, she never would have made it very far, and if it hadn't been for Sesshoumaru, she probably would have been youkai food or bled out from her gashes.

Oddly enough she felt taller as she sat there, like she was still increasing in height. Being twenty one, she had thought she was done growing at least by modern standards. It's not like she was a child like young Rin that traveled with the very handsome daiyoukai that stood waiting for her to make her way to him. She was surprised at the direction of her wayward thoughts, and even if she admitted, she had to be blind not to notice that he had an otherworldly beauty about him. She had not even noticed he had walked up to her, As she sluggishly got up to her feet, she looked to Sesshoumaru's out stretched hand. Taken aback by his, what seemed like kindness, she took it, wearily looking at him from the side and gasped when he suddenly pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her to summon his foot cloud. Smirking ever so slightly, he stepped up, picking her up easily to rest in his arms like a blushing bride after her wedding, and blushing she was. Sesshoumaru feeling her unusually soft hair brush against his arm, it didn't feel like the mortals he was used to encountering. It seemed longer to him though, and her scent seemed to have changed as well but only slightly. Though he could be over thinking, but he wouldn't know for sure till he had been around her for a little longer, because whatever the change it was so subtle that even his youkai senses were having trouble picking it up. Kagome relaxed in to his hold, and couldn't help but feel the heat from his arms and clawed hands, soak into her morning chilled body. As cold as his demeanor usually was, she half expected his skin to be just as cold. Ignoring the little sensations his touch was giving her, she focused on the sky before them rushing by. It was like she could see forever when she looked to the horizon in front of them. Then, all too quickly, she saw a magnificent tower of grey stone, and a maroon roof, Sesshoumaru descended to the ground. She must have traveled farther then she realized to be this close to his castle.

When they reached the gates, Kagome could barely hear the call from the guard "_open the gate! it's Sesshoumaru-sama._" They walked into the courtyard and were greeted by a very excited Rin, and a grumbling Jaken. Rin made it to about three quarters of the way to them when she suddenly stilled seeing the wrappings and Sesshoumaru's hayori around Kagome. She asked worriedly "_lady Kagome are you alright?_" Kagome, not having the heart to explain such a terrible thing to the young girl, just smiled sadly and nodded. Sesshoumaru not missing the sadness in that smile proceeded to say "_lady Kagome has been pretty badly injured. Rin, will you quickly but carefully escort her to the hospital wing? Where she can relax from her tiring journey. Jaken, have a meal prepared for her at once, and if I hear a complaint out of you, I shall kill you." _Jaken, swallowing his insult with wide eyes, gave his compliance with an "_aye milord_" and scurried away with Rin trailing behind him at a much slower pace. She gently grabbed Kagome's hand guiding her to the place Sesshoumaru-sama had directed.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand, set out for his captain of the guard to request an observer to find Inuyasha, and the rest of Kagome's friends. Then report back to him about the group's condition knowing that the young miko would no doubt be worried about her friends soon, and to bring the kitsune with him. Sesshoumaru was no fool. He knew the young boy would not only be a good friend to Rin, but he could also see the bond between the miko and the kitsune, almost as if they were born from the same mother as siblings. Kagome being a great older sister to him, instead of youkai and human. That would certainly make her happy to know the young kitsune was alright and safely here with her.

Meanwhile, in the hospital wing, the nursemaid was shocked to see that Kagome's wounds looked several days old instead of just one night. She was no expert at human healing time, but she knew that the injuries should still be fresh because humans healed slower than youkai. Akiko was the nurse's name, she had pale skin like her lord with beautiful cinnamon brown hair and dark blue eyes. She had heard about the miko that traveled with the lord's younger brother, and at present was sitting by the pretty young women's bed, watching her sleep when Kagome shot up with a slight red tint to her eyes, probably from all the crying. At least Akiko thought that's what it was from not knowing Kagome hadn't cried in hours. Kagome looked around then visibly relaxed her eyes slowly fading back to the white and chocolate brown, "_are you alright child?_" said the beautiful nekoyoukai beside her.

"_Yes, but where am I? Who are you? And how long have I been asleep?_" said the confused miko in a rushed sentence. "_You are in the hospital wing in Sesshoumaru-sama's castle and I am Akiko, your nurse at present, and you've been asleep for about half a day. You collapsed as soon as young Rin brought you in here, the poor girl was so frightened by your fainting spell she wouldn't leave your side till I made her fetch you some food, saying you'd be alright after you ate." _Akiko was about to comment on how Sesshoumaru never went to such lengths to help anyone but the young girl who happily ran about the castle and travelled with him, when suddenly, there was a knocking at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Akiko was just standing up to answer the door, when it burst opened to reveal a very frightened Shippo who was crying his little eyes out, and a calm Sesshoumaru walking behind him with his hand attached to the boy's collar to keep him from running away. The daiyoukai released the scared kitsune, who then ran and jumped into Kagome's outstretched arms. Kagome looked into Sesshoumaru eyes and held them for a while, trying to guess what he was thinking when his lips gave just a hint of a smile. "_Kagome are you alright? I remember you walking into the forest with him but neither of you came back, then this weird man appeared and said to come with him, Miroku and Sango are waiting in the hall. We were all so worried about you and Inuyasha."_ the innocent little boy said so fast she was surprised she heard him. Kagome looked at him and started crying again giving the young boy a big hug, after all those years of Inuyasha's mean words, even if he did not mean them most of the time, she still wasn't used to the kindness Sesshoumaru seemed to be showering her with. It gave her pause as she distantly wondered why he was being so nice, and though she never thought he was as cold hearted as he seemed, she still didn't think he could be this kind to her, a human, much less his brothers girl. At least she thought she had been his girl even with him running after Kikyo and two timing her. Then, Sango hearing her best friend's tears and sobs, quickly came in passing Sesshoumaru without a glance, and wrapped her friend in a big hug, making the young women cry harder. Sensing this would take them a few moments, Sesshoumaru plucked Shippo out of Kagome's arms and walked out of the room. The upset girl didn't seem to mind that he had taken the kistune from her. There they found the doushi patiently waiting. Miroku looked to see a still slightly frightened Shippo and said calmly with a bright smile. _"Why don't you go find young Rin and see what she's up too."_ He then looked to Sesshoumaru and asked _"could you tell me what has happened Sesshoumaru-sama?"_ Seeing the concerned look in the young doushi's face he explained as he walked toward the main garden to give the girls some further privacy. Knowing that even though the man was human and a giant pervert, he was still powerful and a great ally to the miko. He found no harm in telling him the tale, and knew Kagome herself would like not to retell it a third time as she was already telling the taijiya what had transpired between her and Inuyasha.

Kagome settled down a bit, sniffling, after clinging to Sango like a lifeline she always seemed to be. Kagome, though technically several hundred years younger, even though they were about the same age in looks, began to retell the story of what had happened with silent tears rolling down her cheeks, holding the taijiya's hand. Sango didn't say anything while the girl that was so much like a sister she never had, shared what she needed to get off her chest, hoping that talking about it would help her through this hard time. The taijiya felt so awful for her friend that she was also silently crying, rubbing the younger girls back and making shushing noises to help calm and comfort her. Kagome then smiled softly and asked if Sango would like to take a bath in the hot spring that was in the neighbouring room, and with a nod of her head they slowly set off, careful of Kagome's still tender flesh. On the way through the door, Sango asked Akiko if she would kindly bring Kagome's bag that held her things, which the taijiya brought with her, happy that her friend was safe. Sango thought she'd never see her again when she heard her scream a blood curdling scream followed by a very terrified sit. Miroku and herself had come into the clearing just as Inuyasha stood and ran after her. Both were so grateful that he had not found her. Together Kagome and Sango soaked for a long time in the spring, neither saying a word as they relaxed the tension from their bodies. A result to the horrible night before, Sango then sat on the side of the sand color, stoned in spring, the warm water keeping the wall she sat upon from being cold. She then motioned to Kagome to stand in front of her, turning her back to the taijiya, Kagome obeyed the silent request having done this numerous times before as Sango reached into the bag and brought out the miko's cherry blossom shampoo and conditioner. The Taijiya still marveled at the scent, for she knew it could only come from Kagome's time. Sure they had sweet smelling soups in this time, but nothing like this, and it always left Sango's hair so soft and light. As Sango washed her friend's hair, she felt the girl relax even more, though, not completely. She still had tension in her body and she had the feeling it'd be a while before the miko could truly relax, or as Kagome put it, chill out. She had been through a lot in such a short time it was a wonder that she was able to tell Sango what had happened. After washing Sango's hair in return, the two women then finished washing and got out, dried, and dressed in kimonos that Akiko had laid out for them at some point. Feeling much better, well, at least better, Kagome let a soft smile line her lips though it did not quite reach her eyes, and went in search for the male members of their group, plus everyone's favorite two tailed feline, Kirara.

They walked down a long regal hallway decorated elegantly with wall paintings and vases till they reached a set of beautiful dark wooden doors with giant silver dogs etched in them. Walking through, they found Miroku and Sesshoumaru in this very big, very beautiful garden, full of flowers of every color. They were standing next to a koi pond with a beautiful white bridge going over it. Sesshoumaru and Miroku talked quietly as they watched the children run to and fro, chasing the cute nine tailed nekoyoukai. When Kagome and Sango approached, they inclined their heads in greeting and stopped their discussion. Bowing quickly, Kagome said _"thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for your help last night and for everything else, I honestly don't know what I would have done if not for you, please let me know if there's anything I could do for you in return."_ Sesshoumaru thought for a moment, as their eyes met when she looked up, an unspoken spark flew between the two. He then decided he needed to say something before he acted on his urge to kiss the young women senseless. "_You may cook for me if you like, I have heard of your excellent culinary skills and want to see for myself if you are as good as I am told. It would also benefit me greatly if you would help me with Rin during your stay."_ With that, he walked away. Sesshoumaru had been wondering what her meals tasted like ever since he had come across their camp one night, it had smelled so wonderful he was tempted to ask if he could have some, but knew that would not have gone over real well with his idiot half brother. He wanted it more so, after young Rin had mentioned how good it was after the battle against So'unga, where Sesshoumaru thought with pride about how Kagome selflessly defended Rin with her life, and though he would never admit it even to himself, the stoic daiyoukai was becoming quit infatuated with the miko, though he did not know it at the time. Sesshoumaru had been very intrigued with her since she had the nerve to stand up to him when they had met the first time and every time after that since then, every time they crossed paths he just became more interested in her and wanted to know how she could so carelessly throw herself in danger to save those she loved and cared for. Which explained why he didn't kill when he had came upon her in the woods the night before, and why he was helping her now.

Something just drew him to her, maybe it was her strong independent mind, the strong power that lied just beneath the surface, maybe her other worldly intelligence for a women her age, or her very warm and caring heart. Though, he himself lacked in compassion, she seemed to have a never ending supply, even for those who had wronged her. He knew she gave everyone at least one second chance, and he could never understand why his hanyou brother would choose a clay corpse over a living, breathing girl like Kagome. She was everything most men desired in a woman, albeit, a little hot tempered, but who doesn't like their women fiery? Made life more interesting, and more fun. Plus, Kagome was breathtakingly beautiful in her righteous anger, though he supposed she was always beautiful, especially when dealing with Naraku. He was almost half way to his study when he uncharacteristically shook his head, he needed to get these unwanted thoughts out of his head, he disliked humans, well, most of them, thinking back to his young ward. Though he never would say he was very fond of the little human girl, he may even feel a fatherly attachment to her, but like most of his thoughts, Sesshoumaru would never give them voice, for it could be used against him and seen as a sign of weakness, or so he thought. Ruling the western lands at his young age, well young in youkai years anyway, made a lot of other youkai think they could snatch his land and title away from him. The devilishly handsome daiyoukai walked into his study and sat down at his desk, hoping the mountain of paperwork would distract him from the now ever present miko that plagued his mind with delicious thoughts of her creamy pale skin and plump lips that shouldn't be there.

Meanwhile, Kagome's smile grew a little more as she watched the children play, she loved children and someday wished to have some of her own. Hopefully with a man that equally wanted kids and treated her right. Kirara, having jumped on Sango's shoulder for a bit of a rest, mewed as Kagome scratched behind her ears. The small group talked about what was going to happen now that they were no longer able to travel with Inuyasha, for not only what he had done, but also because he couldn't be found, and even if he was found they were afraid he'd try and rape Kagome again, but also kill her. Kagome had decided to stay with the daiyoukai a bit longer, having sensed reiki in young Rin she planned to help her, the best she could. Having had no proper training herself, she could at least teach her not to purify those she does not wish to by accident. She also thought to ask Sesshoumaru for training, so that she could defend herself better when the enemy was closer to her. She was very skilled now with her archery, but when she was too close to make the shot, it was a different story. She had her reiki, but felt that it alone wouldn't be enough if something of this nature were to happen again. Lost in thought Kagome wasn't aware of the golden pair of eyes watching her from the tree across the garden.

A/N thanks everyone for reading. I am trying to make this story longer and put in more sesshy and Kagome moments J hopefully you like the new updated chapters and would really like to hear from you please don't be shy and review. Also I'm very sorry it took so long to get back in the swing of things.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Suddenly she was behind Sesshoumaru staring at his nicely muscled back, his claws and fangs bared, he was growling when Kagome saw a flash of red and silver, then her eyes went wide and she was completely terrified, she screamed. There, right before her, was none other than Inuyasha_. "So wench, you went running to my damned brother for help did you?" He cracked his knuckles. "Seems you'll screw anyone, that's okay, I'll get between those legs of yours sooner or later, my brother can only protect you for so long. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if he threw you out as soon as he was done with you and then when I'm done I'm going to kill you." _He snarled, eyes red with jagged strips lining his jaw. Looking at him now, Kagome knew for sure that something was wrong with the hanyou, he was mean but he had never been this mean and she had never been scared of him before. That's when she noticed, his sword was missing, and not only that, he smelled like Naraku. Shocked, Kagome wondered how she could know that, she did not have the keen senses the two brothers in front of her had, but she knew without a doubt that Naraku and Kikyo had something to do with this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep and somewhat enthralling growl from Sesshoumaru as he listened to the possessed Inuyoukai. She quickly looked at him and whispered._ "Sesshoumaru the tetsusaiga is missing." _Sounding much harsher than he meant, he replied quietly enough for only her to hear,_ "I am aware of this miko, please take the children inside, I will handle my hanyou brother, I give you my word that I will not kill him. Not while he cannot recognize himself and is possessed by that filthy Naraku. I will only kill him under his own control" _Kagome had deja vu and As if his very name summoned him, they heard the evil hanyou's mocking laugh and then his deep voice._ "Ah Sesshoumaru-sama I knew you would be able to smell my possession of your half brother, but it seems you are not the only one, the young miko Kagome could smell it too, so tell me, how can that be? She is just a mere mortal." _Everyone but Sesshoumaru looked to Kagome surprised, his eyes still on the hanyou in front of him, Kagome put both hands in the air as if she didn't know what he was talking about, and ushered the kids inside while Miroku and Sango stood on either side of Sesshoumaru.

The daiyoukai could smell that the miko wasn't entirely lying, perhaps because she didn't know what was happening either, but there was no doubt, Kagome was changing, but how, and into what, no one knew. Only Sesshoumaru and Kagome herself had noticed the subtle, yet undeniable changes, and for now, they were just going to keep it that way,_ "you must smell that bad for a human to be able to smell you, filthy hanyou, you should die and rid the world of your wretched scent." _Sesshoumaru summoned his poisoned whip and sent the possessed Inuyasha flying to the edge of the garden._ "I will find a way to release my brother from your spell." "What's this? Showing compassion for your younger brother, Sesshoumaru, and here I thought you hated him and wished to see__ him __dead. And speaking of humans I see you no longer mind them, seeing as you have to ready at your side to fight with you." "Though I dislike my brother, I will not let the likes of you control his mind, hanyou he may be, but he is still the prince of these lands, and these humans are more powerful and determined than you give them credit." _

_"I, Sesshoumaru, will see to it that he dies by my hands."_ Sesshoumaru spoke again, not letting on that he had no intention of killing his younger brother. Instead, he had decided to finally see that Inuyasha got the proper training that was his birth right, having long since given up the urge to kill him in spite of their great father. Though he would never adhere to it out loud, Inuyasha had grown on him throughout the years, and had proven himself a capable fighter, if only he was taught.

Inuyasha, for the time being, had returned to normal and stared in horror at his older brother, muttering a "_what have I done?" _ Then took off running before he could turn again, determined to break the hold Naraku had over him on his own._ "Well it looks as though Inuyasha has run away, until next time Sesshoumaru-sama. Oh and make sure to enjoy the young miko while you can cause she'll either be mine or she will be destroyed" _Said a sarcastic Naraku deciding last minute he wanted the girl for himself and seemingly disappeared. Sesshoumaru stayed just a few seconds longer trying to control the sudden rage at Naraku's words his eyes red, subtly sniffing the air to make sure Naraku and Inuyasha were gone before he walked inside to find Kagome. He followed her scent and found her in the children's play room brushing Rin's hair with shaky hands, was she worried about him or was that from her seeing Inuyasha, Shippo played with his fox toys. She looked so natural with children, and he wonder what it'd be like if she were to have a child of her own, maybe, with him. Snapping out of these thoughts with a mental slap, Sesshoumaru looked to the miko and spoke._ "Miko you will follow me to my study I _have much to discuss with you."

Standing she followed quickly behind the daiyoukai setting the brush on an end table as she walked out, Kagome caught a faint masculine and very arousing scent coming from him and for whatever reason felt she was going to swoon as her steps faltered. At that realization, she stopped dead in her tracks wide eyed. It was bad enough she thought him handsome beyond belief, but to actually think he smelled good, but at the time though she did not expect him to smell bad either she wasn't sure what she was expecting, and for her to almost swoon came to her as a bit of a shock. Then not thinking, her next thought she said aloud_ "How is it I am able to smell things that I shouldn't be?" "I would like to know the answer to that too miko, but for now we are going to address the issue of you not being able to defend yourself in close combat." _The daiyoukai said. Shocked that he had mentioned the idea she had earlier before the attack, Kagome, for once, was at a loss for words. Sesshoumaru began to walk again, shortly after her surprise, she began to follow. They walked through a set of double doors and he turned, putting his hand on her shoulder sending a nice shock through the both of them, he used his speed to push her up against the wall, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to gain her surprise as she gasped when her back hit the smooth wooden wall. Before he could say something a low growl escaped his lips as her eyes closed and she rubbed her thighs together ever so subtly hoping that would ease the now building tension at the apex of her legs, slightly rubbing against him though she had no clue what she was doing to him, his eyes tinted red. Her scent was changing and it was intoxicating, he could also smell her arousal that was beginning to rise quickly and his mouth began to water as he wanted nothing more than to rip her clothes of and have his way with her right then and there. But he knew he could not, that would make him no better than Inuyasha and he did not want that, plus it was like she was becoming a different being and he couldn't help but come along for the ride.

Sesshoumaru was intrigued by what he could smell surprised that he could entice this kind of reaction out her without a hint of fear in her eyes. Never before had he been so attracted to a human, he could feel his manhood getting harder as his hands began to wonder her soft creamy skin. He leaned in closer, his lips inches from hers trying to keep the huskiness out of his voice with much difficulty and his excitement down, he spoke._ "This is why you need to be trained, you are far too trusting, which allows your enemies to get close to you, which in turn, means you can't use your bow at this range." _Suddenly it was like the spot between her neck and shoulder called to him, so acting like he was trying to prove a point he ran his lips and fangs, ever so slightly, across the heated skin while he pinned her arms above her head. As he did this Kagome's eyes suddenly flashed from a light brown to a deep rich royal blue, she had vaguely noticed he wasn't wearing armor and thought he looked good from what she could see he had muscles but wasn't huge he was nice and lean, his member got hard and it felt like a bolt of lightning shot straight down in between her legs. Not missing the delicious spike in her scent, the devilish daiyoukai began to lick his way to her ear, pushing his hard and firm excitement into her lower stomach, when he got to her lobe she all but moaned aloud feeling her knees start to weaken as they turned to jelly.

Moving his hand from her wrist above her head to slide slowly down the side of her body caressing her soft mound as he went being mindful of his sharp nails, he lifted her right leg to wrap around his waist. Doing the same with the other side, soon she was being held up by him and the wall, his clawed hands grabbing and squeezing her firm backside. Kissing from her ear to her lips, biting it then running his tongue to ease the bit sending shivers down her spine as he silently demanded entrance, Sesshoumaru let her wrap her arms around his neck, before pressing himself against her core causing her panties to soak with need. She didn't freeze like she would have thought after such an ordeal, but instead it seemed to add fuelto the fire as she rubbed her own body against him, not that she was into that sort of thing. All too quickly she needed air as she leaned her head back against the wall closing her eyes, he had barely touched her and she was already so close to what she didn't know and so the arousing daiyoukai holding her steady moved her to his bare desk laying her back just enough to reach her neck again, nipping at the spot he had kissed moments before, leaving her breathless as his fangs grazed her skin once again, the urge to bit her almost too strong to resist, and as his right hand began to move up to message her breast, there was a knock at the door.

Pulling away from the miko slowly, Sesshoumaru growled a _"What is it?" _Only to look at Kagome and whisper huskily_ "This isn't over yet miko, we shall continue this later." _soft enough that he thought she didn't hear it at first as he squeezed her breast and rubbed against her one last time. When she nodded dreamily, he let her down making sure she felt him on the way, both of them trying to seize the breath that had escaped them. As soon as he felt everything was set to rights and he could talk normally without his lust coating his voice Sesshoumaru opened the door to his awaiting general, with his usual mask of indifference, he repeated much more calmly_ "what is it general Youske?" _the general knew to act as if nothing had happened though a light dust covered his cheeks. In a much practiced military voice his general said. _"Sir we have news on Inuyasha."_

_A/N: please let me know if I made any huge mistakes. I am posting this without my editors approval cause her computer is on the fritz and to me it still doesnt feel long enough so let me know what you think and i can try to make the chapters longer._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Yanking his head in the women's direction, he looked into her now blue eyes, lit by the passion they had just shared, shocked at the very noticeable and almost breathtaking change, without realizing that he used her name as he said "_Kagome your eyes have turned blue, I don't suppose this is normal for you humans to have eyes that changed colors_?" Wide eyed Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru with confusion "some of us yes, but me, no, my eyes don't change color at least they never have before." Said a very startled Kagome. Sesshoumaru then said "there is a mirror down the hall." And with that Kagome walked out of the room to find the mirror. Sesshoumaru turned his icy attention back to his general waiting for him to continue. "_Sir we have found an easy way to rid your brother of his curse." "And that is?" _Sesshoumaru said patently, his mind travelling back to the young women he had in arms just moments ago_. "Sir, if you, milord bestowed upon him, his title of prince then the extra power given to him by birth, that had been locked away till the day your father or yourself could release it by making him prince, should help him break the curse, Naraku's evil mind control is no match for that of the royal inu clan, even if he is just a hanyou." _

Sesshoumaru mentally kicked himself, hard, why hadn't he thought of that before, it was so simple, the answer was right there in front of him, but he had been too blind to see it, Inuyasha would have never been possessed in the first place if not for the hatred that Sesshoumaru had felt toward him_. If not for his misplaced rage toward his brother this wouldn't have happened and he wouldn't have come across the beaten and broken girl he found in the woods. "Bring Inuyasha back to me at once, the miko's power will be enough to subdue him, then after the coronation ceremony, if the curse is truly broken, Inuyasha can choose to live in the castle or resume his travels." _With that his general saluted and set off to find the young prince.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand went to his library that was right down the hall, to see if he could find any information on the changes Kagome was experiencing so suddenly, even though he'd would have much rather see her pinned against the wall eyes glazed over in lust, saying his name on those firm, soft, lips, and taste the sweetness of her skin once again. Sitting down in front of a fire place the daiyoukai shook his head, to rid himself of these distracting thoughts and opened the book about humans he had plucked from one of the top shelves and began to read. When he couldn't find anything to explain the transformation, he stalked out of his library toward the other end of the hall. Kagome seemed to be changing very quickly, so they'd know soon enough what was happening, for now, Sesshoumaru had more pressing matters to attend to. He then went in search of a bath, hoping it would calm his churning mind. When he entered his personal hot spring the site that greeted him was mouth watering, there sitting on the side wall of the spring, was a very naked Kagome. She was looking into the water, though there was too much steam for her to see her reflection unless her eye site was improving too, but even he had trouble seeing through the steamy mist.

He stripped down and walked into the hot steamy water toward her, his lower body covered mischievously by the semi clear liquid. Kagome must have been very deep in thought for she had yet to notice him slowly making his way to her. Sesshoumaru thought she would have looked at him sensing his power by now, but being that it was his castle his presence was certainly everywhere. Once he got close enough he put his hands on either side of her waist, liking the feel of her bare skin in his palms and said "_something on your mind Kagome?" _Startled she looked up into his gold eyes and blushed. "_Sesshoumaru! I'm sorry I know I shouldn't be in here, but it was the only quiet place in the castle away from all the servants and attendants." _She said franticly trying to cover her delicious looking breast_. "I'll leave you to." _She stopped midsentence, surprise etched on her beautiful face, she had just realized he had used her name instead of her title; she rather liked hearing her name fall from his lips. Taking advantage of her open mouthed silence, he huskily whispered_. "I told you I wasn't finished with you, now where were we before being interrupted. Ah now I remember, you were moaning underneath me." _Quickly before she could protest he pulled her closer to him, her hands still on his very solid chest, and kissed her fiercely, letting his tongue explore her opened mouth, running it along hers tasting the sweetness that was Kagome.

It didn't take long for her to kiss him back as she wrapped both her arms around his neck and both legs around his lean waist; she felt his hard impressive length press against her core, running up to her flat stomach. His finely shaped hands flew to her breast as he finally had the chance to touch them. He began slowly messaging them and pinching the hard pink tips, causing a shock to race through Kagome down between her legs, she moaned his name heatedly and kissed down his chin to his neck, making him gasp in surprise at her sudden passion, he liked it and lust filled growl passed his lips. Her ears became pointed and her skin paled like it was kissed by moonlight much like the nude daiyoukai in front of her. Suddenly Sesshoumaru knew what was happening to her, knew the spell she was under, as his left hand lifted to her now elf like ear Kagome purred, she was transforming into a daiyoukai, an Inudaiyoukai. Though he had no idea how to break the ancient spell that had been casted on her, but he was determined to try. Something about him was breaking it and fast, though he could not think what it was.

He reluctantly removed her from his neck and stared into her blue eyes, tracing his hand down the soft skin of her cheek. Blue strips had appeared on her checks and a matching blue star upon her forehead. Sesshoumaru just stared as he started to remember a little girl, who he had known a long time ago back when he was really young, he had fallen in love with the girl, with her beautiful smile and warm gaze. If what he was thinking was correct, if she was who he thought her to be, then as far as he could remember she had died a long time ago when her family was attacked by the north, but her death had been nothing but a rumor until her family had disappeared. Still shocked at his discovery he pulled himself over the side of the spring and slowly helped Kagome to her feet, and guided her to a mirror across the room. Disappointed at having been stopped yet again, she pouted but still followed reluctantly; when she looked into the silver mirror, she looked for a moment then she fainted.

A/N: Hi everyone –bows- I am so sorry I haven't been updating, you may hit me if you like –sounds like erza-. Anyway I have up to chapter 6 already typed out it just has to be revised and edited but I should have them up soon. So please be patient a bit longer. I love you guys and look forward to your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Ok my loves I decided to be evil one last time :P but Sesshoumaru has something very special in store for our miko daiyoukai. But I promise the lemon is coming. I'm sorry for not updating as much I'm a little stuck trying to put my thoughts for this story in order. I know how I want the story to go it's just getting there is the problem so please bear with me and I'm also sorry this chapter is so short I plan on updating more often and I'm posting this story without letting my editor read it so sorry if it's a bit off. My friend and editor has recently gotten a new job so she doesn't have as much time as before so if I didn't do too bad grammar and spelling wise let me know and I'll start posting without her so you don't have to wait but if y'all feel it's too bad I'll go back to letting her edit it.

Chapter 5:

Picking up the now daiyoukai Kagome, Sesshoumaru carried her to his bed. If he wasn't attracted to her before, he knew he certainly was now. She was everything he wanted and needed in a mate, everything people would expect him to take a mate, she was strong, highly intelligent, could hold her ground when needed, and was very kind and caring, especially when it came to children and he was almost certain she was the young girl who used to haunt his dreams. Sesshoumaru knew the name Kagome sounded familiar to him but he never really put much thought into it before because he thought her human and though a beautiful human she was, at the time he met her recently, with Inuyasha. It didn't take long for her to wake, slowly she opened her eyes as she stared in awe at her hand and arm, which she had raised above her head, seeing the blue strip that ran across her wrist, much like Sesshoumaru's, but noticed she didn't have any claws, her hands still looked like human hands when the rest of her resembled a female demoness. She looked to the quiet male beside her, blushing because he was still naked but this time no water blocked her view and as her eyes ran down his chiseled body, the heat flooded back to her face as memories of what almost happened in the bath returned to her mind.

Looking in the direction her gaze had traveled, Sesshoumaru smirked and laid down beside her on his side holding his head in his hand to look down her lethal form. "like what you see? As much as I would like to continue it'll have to wait, my beauty I must go speak with my council members urgently, you are welcome to stay in here if you would like but I cannot guarantee when I will be back. I am certain you would like to talk to you taijin friend about what is happening to you." With that the male daiyoukai kissed her lips softly afraid if he kissed her with more passion he would not be able to leave, he was very certain he'd mark her if they went any further and he wanted to talk to his council and one other person he was about to contact before he decided to take her. Sesshoumaru had every intention of making her his mate now, he loved her that he was sure of even if it took him forever to realize it. He got up and went to dress leaving a very confused Kagome staring at his very scrumptious behind. She was a little upset that they couldn't finish what they had started cause now there was not only an ache between her thighs but in her chest as well. She knew he was right when he had said she wanted to talk to Sango about all this, she was curious as to why she looked like a daiyoukai but didn't feel any of the power that came with it, or the fact that she had no claws like Sesshoumaru. Kagome also wanted to talk with her sister about her growing feelings for the handsome demon lord.

Getting up out of bed she wandered to the beautifully decorated walk in closet on the opposite side of the room and looked through it but all his clothes would be too big and she didn't want to walk to her room naked or in something that swallowed her. Just as she was about to gather her own clothes from the hot spring there was a knock on the door. Kagome ran back to the bed and covered herself quickly with the sheet embarrassed that she would be caught nude in Sesshoumaru's bed. "Come in." came her weak reply. A gorgeous young kitsune walked in holding a bundle in her hand, she bowed to Kagome and announced "my name is Ayano my lady and I will be your personal servant for your stay here, lord Sesshoumaru-sama has asked me to bring you some clean clothes so you wouldn't have to put your soiled ones back on." Kagome blushed and nodded her head in thanks, Ayano laid the clothes on the edge of the bed then before she stepped outside the door she smiled brightly and said "my lady I will be right outside the door please let me know when you are done so I may do up your lovely hair." Kagome timidly made her way out of the bed as the door shut behind the maid and started to dress in the most magnificent outfit she had ever seen, it was Chinese in style (like you see in st. dragon girl) and a royal blue much like the color of the strips on her body and the highlights in her hair. It had silver stars on it and silver linings with black pants and a pair of comfortable royal blue flats. After dressing she was curious to know why it was Chinese, so she poked her head out the door signaling Ayano to come and do her hair. Kagome asked the young maid about the style of dress she was wearing and why Sesshoumaru had chosen it for her. "Lord Sesshoumaru-sama chose the Chinese style because it is easier to move and he plans on training you from now on after his meeting with the council but as to the reason for the color and pattern I cannot answer that my lady for I do not know why." Came Ayano's polite reply. Kagome for the first time in a while seemed to be annoyed, more proof she was getting over what had happened to land her in Sesshoumaru's castle in the first place. "Ayano please do not say my lady for I do not hold such a title, Kagome will do just fine thank you and would you mind if I called you Aya instead it sounds so cute. Also I would like to know why he needed to consult his council so suddenly." "As you wish my" she paused. "Kagome, and Aya would be just splendid I have never had a nickname. And no I do not know." The young women said excitedly.

After fixing up Kagome's hair into a neat but messy bun with two blue and silver chop sticks, Aya excused herself to prepare some food for her mistress and her friends. Kagome went in search of the taijin and doushi to relate to them the new appearance she had.


End file.
